


Sealing Fate

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pureblood Society, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix waits for him so they can runaway together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> This was written for alley_skywalker in the hpholiday exchange fest. It's beta'd by drarryisgreen.

The rain poured endlessly down as Bellatrix waited for her lover to arrive. She had been waiting in their rendezvous spot for over three hours, and he still had not turned up. She knew that he wouldn't come. The way he had talked about it the night before said everything to her even if he didn't say it.

  
_"Meet me on the bridge tomorrow at eleven. We can leave everything behind and start again together," Bellatrix whispered as they stood in the shadows of the room._   


  
_"We can try and run Bella, but they will always find us. If I thought that we could make it, then I would runaway with you in a heartbeat," he replied._   


  
_"Please, Antonin. We can hide from them, you know they won't find us. Think of all the things we want to see and do; this is our chance to do them," she stressed._   


  
_Antonin sighed._   


  
_"If I can make it then yes, but you know how the Dark Lord is sometimes. Wait until midnight just in case I can't get away on time. You have to be careful too. I doubt Rodolphus would appreciate it, if he found you trying to leave him," he replied._   


  
_"Thank you," she said quietly._   


  
Bellatrix sighed.

  
She couldn't blame him after what had happened the first time that they had tried to run away together; it had been worse than a disaster for the both of them. Her father and Rodolphus had made sure that they were not left alone for many months after.

  
_Bellatrix walked into the small reception room at Lestrange Court and went to a secret panel in the door where she had hidden the bag she was to take with her._   


  
_"We better hurry, or they will start missing us," Antonin said as he strode into the room._   


  
_"We'll be long gone by the time they notice that we've left," Bellatrix replied._   


  
_"Are you sure about this, Bella? You know that we will never be able to come back if we do," he asked worriedly._   


  
_"I have never been surer. I love you and that's all that matters," she replied turning to look at him._   


  
_"Let's go then," Antonin said taking her hand._   


  
_They walked towards the Floo when a voice from behind said, "What's going on?"_   


  
_They froze and turned around slowly._   


  
_Rodolphus Lestrange was standing in the doorway looking furious. It was evident that he had overheard what they had said and understood their intentions._   


  
_"Nothing," Bellatrix answered with nonchalance._   


  
_"It doesn't seem like nothing," Rodolphus commented casually whilst looking between the two of them and the bag she was holding._   


  
_"Well, you know what they say, not everything is as it seems," Bellatrix replied shrugging._   


  
_"Rodolphus, have you found Bellatrix yet?" a voice called from the hallway._   


  
_"She's in here with Dolohov, Cygnus," Rodolphus replied._   


  
_Cygnus Black came to a stop at the doorway and looked in. He surveyed the two of them and the luggage they were holding and his face turned bright red as his eyes narrowed at them._   


  
_"I suggest you leave, Dolohov. I want a word with my daughter," he said glaring at her._   


  
_Antonin looked to Bellatrix as if he wanted to stay, but Cygnus growled, "Now, boy! I will deal with you later."_   


  
_Antonin walked towards the door and looked back at her before leaving properly._   


  
_"I cannot believe that you would do this. You are not to see him unless it's at a social event, and you certainly will never be left alone with him. I am ashamed of you, you nearly ruined our families reputation, and the reputation of the Lestrange family too,"_   


  
_"Yes, father," Bellatrix said bowing her head in defeat._   


  
_"I will leave you with Rodolphus," Cygnus said and left._   


  
Antonin had never told her what her father, or Rodolphus had said to him, and she didn't really want to find out. Bellatrix knew from his absence at her wedding two days later that the threats must have been grave. He didn't come to see her at all. It wouldn't have been the truth as her father was right; it would have damaged her reputation amongst their society.

  
It had been because of society that they had met. Pure-blood children from the age of ten were allowed to attend the annual Christmas ball held on the twenty third of December. During her first attendance her father had introduced her to many families that she had never met before and one was the Dolohovs. She had heard plenty about them from her father's conversations.

  
Antonin was thirteen at the time and halfway through his third year at Hogwarts. They talked a little and Bellatrix had found him striking. She had hoped that he would petition for her hand as she thought that she would be able to persuade her father into choosing him; unfortunately it wasn't to be.

  
_"Bellatrix, can you come with me please?" her father asked._   


  
_"Of course, father," she replied obediently._   


  
_She followed him to the private sitting room her mother usually used when she had guests over._   


  
_"Sit, Bellatrix. I would like to tell you something important," her father informed her._   


  
_Bellatrix waited in anticipation. She and Antonin had talked a great deal over the past few weeks about the many meetings their fathers were having and hoped that they were negotiating a contract between them. It had been four years since they had meet at the Christmas ball and they had built a strong friendship and become close._   


  
_"As you may already know, there have been several petitions for your hand. I have chosen your husband and signed the contracts last night. You are to marry Rodolphus Lestrange."_   


  
_Bellatrix sat frozen. She had been sure that he would make a contract with Antonin's father. They had even started making plans for it._   


  
_"What do you say?" her father asked snapping her out of her frozen state._   


  
_"Okay, father. If he is who you want me to marry then I will," she said trying to keep herself together._   


  
_"What do you mean by 'okay'? He is one of the better prospects for you. Just who did you think I would marry you off to?" he asked slightly irritated._   


  
_"I thought …maybe…Antonin…" she replied trailing off quietly._   


  
_"Dolohov? Why would you think that I would marry you off to him? He wouldn't give me near anything you were worth, and his family has a lower status in society. No, you're marrying Lestrange and that is the end of it," he said with a tone of finality._   


  
The rain started to come down heavier and she knew it was time to go home. Back to Lestrange Court, back to her husband, and back to the life that she hated.

  
Bellatrix strained her ears to make sure that she couldn't hear any footsteps through the rain. When she didn't, she took one last look of the place and Disapparated.

  
She reappeared in her rooms to find Rodolphus sitting in the chair by her bed.

  
He surveyed her clothes and the bag she had taken. A look of recognition flickered in his eyes before they went cold again.

  
"So, you thought you'd come back because he no longer wants you. I have to say I'm surprised you even came back, I thought you would just leave," he stated coldly.

  
"Just leave me alone, Rodolphus," she growled.

  
He got up and pulled Bellatrix closer to him so she could see him clearly.

  
"No, not until you learn your place, Bella. You are my _wife_ , and from now on you will act like it. When you leave this room in the morning you _will_ leave him behind," he said forcefully.

  
He pushed her away and slammed the door as he left.

  
Bellatrix hung her head. She knew that she had no choice in the matter due to some of the clauses in the marriage contract, old laws, and traditions. She would leave Antonin behind, but tonight she would remember him and everything they had.

  
A little while later, Bellatrix lay in bed as various memories flashed through her head.

  
_They were walking through Diagon Alley when Bellatrix saw an exquisite pair of ladies leather gloves._   


  
_"They're beautiful. I'm going to have to go in and buy them," she murmured._   


  
_"Let me buy them for you. Let me buy you a present," he insisted as she opened her mouth to protest._   


  
_"If you're sure."_   


  
_"Very much so," Antonin said smiling._   


  
-0-0-0-0-0-

  
_"Where are we?" Bellatrix asked looking around._   


  
_"In the tiny village of Brookshield," Antonin answered._   


  
_"It's beautiful. What do you have planned?" she asked turning to him._   


  
_"I thought a stroll by the river and then a picnic," he replied._   


  
_"That sounds lovely."_   


  
-0-0-0-0-0-

  
_They were standing on the stone bridge in Brookshield talking about nothing in particular when he pulled her to him and kissed her  
passionately._   


  
_It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't get enough of him and pulled as close as she could. It was in that moment that  
she realised that she had fallen for him, and could love no other man. _   


  
Bellatrix woke up the next morning to find herself with red puffy eyes, and a sore throat. It seemed as if she has cried herself hoarse during the night.

  
After showering and dressing it was time to go down to breakfast. Time to leave him behind, time to seal off her heart, and time to be the wife she should have been from the start.


End file.
